Zervis Fluff Fest
by 0FairyTail0
Summary: My contributions to Zervis Fluff Fest
1. Chapter 1

Soft footsteps echoed through the hallway. The students in class A-1 turned their heads around, to the door, to see a short, blond girl panting.

"Mavis Vermilion. You're late again." Her homeroom teacher, Zeref Dragneel muttered.

"Ah! Sorry, I had to wash the dishes!" Mavis exclaimed as she dashed to her desk.

Zeref cleared his voice, and continued. "As I was saying, the..."

Mavis paid to attention to the class. She was too tired to be awake. She had washed the dishes the night before, and was forced to hang up the wet clothes to get it dried up. To Mavis' dismay, she had mountains of homework she hadn't completed. She spent all night finishing off her homework, and by the time she got to sleep, it was 3:00 a.m. She woke up again at 6:00 a.m, to help make breakfast, and to clean the dishes afterwards. Mavis then missed the train, and waited an extra ten minutes in order to catch the next train. By the time she arrived at school, she was twenty minutes late.

This wasn't the only day Mavis was late. She was marked by Zeref as being the "Most tardiest Student" and nobody stared at her every time she banged the door open.

Mavis slept at her desk, on the very front, not knowing that all the glances and gazes were directed at her, even the teacher.

"Mavis Vermilion. This is not bedtime. Mavis, Mavis!" Mavis' eyelids flew open as she heard her teacher's voice calling out to her. She instantly sat up straight and looked around the room. All of her classmates were gaping at her, blinking every two seconds.

Her face flushed. She had taken a nap during class, violating a rule which the principal had presented earlier during the year. 'Always pay attention during class.' She clearly didn't do that.

"I-I'm very sorry! I promise I won't fall asleep again!" Mavis stuttered.

Zeref sighed. "I'll let it go this time, but the principal will have _my_ head for not reporting if I don't tell him next time." He continued the class. "Chocolate is made out of Theobromo cocoa beans, which bean itself usually have a bitter taste. The reason why chocolates are sweet is because a huge amount of suger is added in the process of making chocolate. Chocolate is made out of 59℅ Carbohydrates, 52℅ of it as sugar and 3℅ as dietary fiber, 30℅ fat, and 8℅ protein."

Mavis' eyes lit up when she heard the word 'Chocolate'. She had always loved chocolate, but only tasted its sweet flavor once a year, on Christmas. Her foster family mistreated Mavis, but have given her at least Christmas presents. When she received the chocolate, she would take as long as she could to eat the delicious treat. Chocolate was something she loved right after fairies and her friends.

"Because the principal asked me, and all the other teachers..." Zeref continued. "...to make chocolate with you for cooking class." Everyone cheered. "And you'll have to give it to someone special." Mavis knew very well that the principal always loved to have couples around the school.

Although it was well after Valentine's Day, the students of class A-1 eargerly made their chocolates. Most of them preferred to make milk chocolates, but some created lovely white ones, and even dark. Girls shaped their's into a heart, and the boys finished it into a plain circle or a square. Mavis made her's in a shape of a diamond.

At lunchtime, girls chatted about which people they were going to give their chocolates to. Rita blushed once she blurted out that her chocolate was for Yuri Dreyar in the neighboring class, and everyone teased Lucy when she confessed she had a crush on Natsu. The group started singing songs about Wendy and Romeo, in which Wendy started crying, and Erza had nosebleeds about she falling in love with Jellal.

Mavis simply sat there, not speaking or joining in, until the bell rang. She separated with the group, as she was the only one in A-1 out of the girls. During the entire afternoon, she thought carefully about who she'll give the dark chocolate to.

Her foster family? No, they'll throw the chocolate out.

One of the girls? No, that's too plain.

Mavis scanned the classroom. Her eyes landed on her homeroom teacher, Zeref Dragneel, who was busy writing math questions on the board. Mavis made up her mind. She waited impatiently until the school was over.

 _ **Ding Dong**_

 _ **Ding Dong**_

Nobody wasted a time at packing up. The whole class was empty within minutes, leaving only Mavis and Zeref in the room. They both silently put their possessions in their bags and slung them over the shoulder. The short girl walked up her teacher and held out the chocolate box.

"I-I want you to have them!" she stammered.

Zeref stood there, not saying a word. He did not know how to reply to her statement. "I-"

"Please!" Mavis exclaimed. Zeref couldn't decline her offer. She was too...

"Okay." he said softly. "And thank you."

Mavis lifted her heads up and beamed. Unconsciously, she embraced her teacher tightly. Zeref was surprised by the sudden impact, but he too, smiled and hugged the girl.

"Bye bye, sensei!" Mavis called out as she exited the room.

"Goodbye, Mavis." Zeref replied back, with a tint of happiness in his voice.

* * *

"Mavis! What are you doing, screaming in your room!" scolded Zera, Mavis' foster sister.

"Nothing! A scream of happiness, that's what it was!" Mavis blurted out. "Now, what kind of chore do I have to do now?"

"Whoa, whoa. You seem extremely eager to do work today."

"I'm just so happy! Something really good happened in school today!"

"What happened? Tell me!"

"Okay. I have a really nice homeroom teacher and..." Mavis told Zera everything.

"Mavis~ Do you have a crush on him? Hmmm~?" Zera teased. Mavis' face was the color of Erza's hair.

"N-no! Obviously, he's a te-teacher and I'm a student!" She stammered.

"There's no limits in love, unless it's gay love or something..." Zera whispered the last part.

"B-but still! That doesn't me-mean I l-love him or anything!" Mavis protested.

"That doesn't convince me~"

* * *

Zeref arrived at his house, both mentally and physically tired. But he felt warm, for the first time in ages.

"Yo, Zeref. You're late today." called out Natsu Dragneel, his brother.

"Yeah. I missed the train."

"Zeref, is that _chocolate_ in you're hand?"

"Huh? Wha-how did you know it was a chocolate box?"

"Cuz Lucy gave me one today! So who gave you that?" Natsu moved closer - in fact, so close that his salmon, spiky hair was right on Zeref's face.

"Fine, fine. It was a student." Zeref waved it off.

"Which student?"

"...Mavis Vermilion..."

"That little kid? Oh man. I knew it. I bet she liked you from the start."

* * *

For the first time, Mavis made it in school on time. As she walked inside the classroom, she muttered to Zeref, "Good morning, Zeref-sensei." Her jade eyes sparkled.

Zeref smiled back, his onyx eyes shining. Then he whispered back, "Good morning, Mavis."

They were sure their lives were going to be a bit more brighter.

* * *

 **A/N : This was something I wrote ages ago. And it turns out the first day theme for Zervis Fluff Fest is 'Chocolates'. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Zena**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?"

"Zeref! You finally answered! I was calling you for hours!"

"Sorry Mavis. I was sleeping." Said Zeref sheepishly.

"At this time in the morning?"

He could hear Mavis 'hmmph!'ing on the other side of the phone.

"Anyways, want to hang out at 1?"

"Sure thing. Gotta tell Natsu that I can't go to the movies with Lucy then."

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't need to give up your time for me,"

"Doesn't matter. Besides, they're going to watch a romance movie, and I do NOT like that genre."

Mavis giggled. "Then meet me in front of the Sakura tree! At one, okay?"

"Okay." He hung up.

Zeref scrambled out of his bed, and checked the clock. Half past eleven in the morning.

He stretched a bit, and walked out of his bedroom door. Zeref could still hear Natsu snoring in his room. Sighing, Zeref barged in through the door and removed his younger brother's bedsheet.

"Wake up, Natsu. You have to get ready if you want to arrive at the park at twelve." Natsu groaned.

"Just five more minutes."

"No. Natsu, wake up now. You want to be late again?"

"Fine!" Natsu yelled, before sitting up.

"Get dressed up. It's your first date, isn't it?" Natsu grumbled, and began to search through his messy bundle of clothes.

"You never fold them properly, do you?"

"I don't bother." Natsu answered simply as he picked up a black shirt with a red dragon and a pair of grey pants, along with white socks and a black jacket.

"Come out when you're ready. I'll have breakfast prepared. And also, brush. Your. Teeth."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." Zeref staggered out of the room, closing the door behind. He went straight to the kitchen, where he cooked bacon and fried eggs.

Natsu ran out of his room, still zipping the jacket, drooling.

"Is that bacon and fried eggs I smell?" Zeref shook his head at his younger brother's love for food.

"Correct. You know, sometimes, I mistake you as a dog." Natsu pouted.

Zeref layed out five eggs and eleven strips of bacon on a plate, serving it with orange juice. Natsu grabbed a knife and fork, pinned one strip of bacon and shoved it into his mouth. The plate was cleared within minutes, not a single speck of egg or bacon to be seen.

"Brush your teeth." Zeref reminded, Natsu groaning even louder.

"Fine, fine. I lose." He stumbled to the bathroom reluctantly. He returned a short moment later.

"Natsu, I'm not going to follow you on your date." Zeref stated simply.

"Wha- why? Then who's going to help me please Lucy? Who's going to stop me from doing juvenile things?" Natsu sounded scared.

"You'll be fine, Natsu. It's just a date, okay? Besides, Lucy loves you. I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking care of a dragon for a day."

"Then where are you going to go?"

"Hanging out with Mavis."

"You mean dating."

"Same thing."

* * *

Zeref stopped by a flower shop before heading out to meet his girlfriend. Smiling, he bought a bundle of dandelions, a present for Mavis. The dandelions were pale yellow, nearly the exact same color as Mavis' hair. Before Zeref could realize, he was already near the Sakura tree, pink and white blossoms blooming in the sunlight.  
He hid the flowers behind his back, with a familiar, short girl running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

Mavis Vermilion.

A flower.

No- _his_ flower.


	3. Chapter 3

The Black Wizard watched from behind a tree, Mavis Vermilion and her group practicing their magic. Precht fired a single, purple magic bullet, snapping the falling twig in half. Warrod made the trees dance, Yuri dancing along with flashes of lightning. Mavis' illusi-no, _Zera_ , was 'battling' with Mavis, although all Mavis did was create illusions of wild animals and imaginary monsters.

Zeref was glad at this. Mavis kept her promise, and did not even attempt to use any of the three different spell he taught her two days ago : Glitter, Sphere, and Law. It had side affects, and Zeref did not want the innocent child to face the consequences.

During the few days he had spent with these youngsters, he didn't feel lonely, for the first time in centuries. Although they were unaware of his true identity, they did not show any reluctance towards the infamous Black Wizard. He was reminded of the happy times he spent with his family, his beloved younger brother, years ago.

Zeref thanked Mavis secretly for letting him have this wonderful experience. After all, she was the one who insisted him to teach them magic.

Mavis had been a wonderful friend for him in the past few days, and he would treasure that moment forever.

But the little blond girl meant a bit more to him than that.

He loved her, and this was the first time he ever felt passionate about someone of the opposite gender. Zeref wanted to be with her forever. But he knew he couldn't. He must leave, before he commits something irreparable. He didn't want to kill Mavis along with her team, and all the animals and greens.

But even thought it was just a short time, spending time with them, a little missing piece of his mind was filled.

Mavis was a cure.

A cure for his loneliness


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Don't bump into me!"

"What's wrong with you, crashing into someone?"

"Sorry," The boy muttered.

Zeref Dragneel was blind. _Permanently_ blind. He could not see anything, even light. His life was complete darkness.

He tapped the long, wooden cane on the cement ground, making sure nothing was in his way. He was on his way home, and the poor boy still had another kilometer to walk. Everything went smoothly, all until he tripped over someone.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" A high pitched voice squeaked. Two small hands wrapped itselves on Zeref's, lifting him up and helping him keep his balance.

"It's okay." He murmured before he began to search the ground for his cane.

"Here." The voice said, handing over the long stick to Zeref.

"Thank you."

"I see, you're blind. My name is Mavis Vermilion. What's your's?" Mavis chirped.

Zeref hesitated then answered, "Zeref Dragneel."

"You seem to have trouble journeying home by yourself. Shall I escort you?"

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not really. I was heading in this direction too. So, where do you live?"

"Thirty-four Mildian Street, Magnolia."

"Magnolia? I live there too! Although my house is in Tenrou Street." Mavis held Zeref's free hand. "Let's go then!"

Mavis bravely led the way, from Margaret Town to Magnolia. Thankfully, Zeref didn't bump into anyone, nor did he trip.

The one thing he loved the most was her singing. Mavis sang an unknown song throughout the entire journey, and Zeref loved it so much, he began to hum along somewhere in the line.

"What's the song's name?" He interrupted.

"Snow Fairy. I'm in a little club named Fairy Tail, and the members created the song there. It got stuck in my head, I can't stop singing it!" Mavis answered enthusiastically.

"Fairy Tail? My brother is a member there. He was trying really hard to become a VIP member."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"The pink haired one? He brawls all day with a boy called Gray Fullbuster." Zeref chuckled.

"His family is quite close to ours. He strips everytime he comes over."

"I know, I know. Natsu often calls him stripper."

"And Gray calls him Flamebrain." They both laughed. Zeref was surprised at himself. He never laughed truly, not after his mother's death.

"We're here." Mavis declared. Zeref couldn't see anything, but the familiar scent of Magnolia proved he was home.

"So, Mildian Street, was it?" He nodded. The girl guided him to the first Street on the left, where someone greeted the blind teenager.

"Oh! There he is! Found him dad!" A familiar voice called his name. "Oi! Zeref! Where were you? We were worried!"

"More work. Ajeel and Yajeel was absent, God Serena threw glitter everywhere, Brandish went mad after Dimaria ate her mango, Neinhart refused to cooperate, Eileen was away with her family, August was crying after Jacob decided to rip his music sheet, Bradman destroyed Acnologia's flute..."

"Okay! Okay, that's enough. And...First! What are you doing here?" Zeref looked confused for a second before he realized Natsu was referring to Mavis.

"I met him on the way. He tripped over my foot." Mavis said sheepishly.

"Okay...? Whatever. Dad's waiting. Let's go in Zeref!" Natsu grabbed Zeref's wrist and tugged.

"Mavis! Can you meet me tomorrow again in Fairy Tail? I want to listen to your songs again."

Zeref did not know, but the short, blond-haired girl was beaming at him.

"I'll play the music for you!" She yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Mavis was lying in a golden field. She was basking in the warm sunlight, enjoying the heat, waiting for a certain raven-haired male._

 _"Mavis!" A voice called her name. She sat up to see the boy._

 _His skin was still pale, and he was still in his usual black and white uniform._ _His onyx orbs glistened in the light._

 _"You're late today," Mavis scoffed._

 _"Times don't exist here." He reminded. "What did you do at school today?"_

 _Mavis tapped her chin. "English class, studied poems, Science, fossils, Maths, algebra, PE, netball, and that's just about it. And Yuri stole my fairy eraser and threw it across the hallway. I spent five minutes searching, and was late for Maths class! Well, Rita beat him half to death after school."_

 _"Crazy day, eh?" The blond nodded._

 _He glanced at the black watch on his wrist. "It's already time for you to leave." Mavis groaned._

 _"Next time, come early, okay?"_

 _"Promise."_

The golden field fazed out, and was replaced by a beige ceiling. Mavis Vermilion blinked several times before scrambling out of her tiny bed. She plodded to the bathroom, rubbing her tired eyes, to splash herself with water. The violent contact with icy cold water always woke her up.

Mavis yawned in front of the bathroom, reminiscing her dream. The golden field and the boy had appeared out of nowhere. He accompanied her in her dreams, making it less lonely for her during the haunting night hours.

Of course, he was not real. He was just a random person from a dream; she didn't even know his name. Well, Mavis never asked for it anyways.

She shrugged. It was no use thinking about it now. She had mountains of work to be done, and she could not spare any time for daydreaming. Mavis opened the closet, pulling out her school uniform and short, black tights. She also wore a pair of matching white socks, along with her long, wavy, pale blond hair in a nice pony tail.

The petite high schooler dashed out of her room to the kitchen. Picking up a pair of rubber gloves, she squeezed soap onto a towel and turned on the tap. Mavis began to rub the dishes, bowls, cups and utensils.

Straight after washing the dishes, the rubbish had to be chucked into the red bin. Sighing, she tied the black plastic bag, grabbed her keys, and ran out of the front door.

Mavis shivered. It was winter, and she didn't wear a jumper. She bounced all the way to the red bin, closing her eyes to reduce the chillness somehow. What she didn't know was that someone was directly in front of her.

"Watch where you're going." A familiar voice called out.

Mavis looked up. There was a boy, with midnight black hair and eyes of the same color. She recognized him instantly.

Not able to control herself, she yelled, "You're the one from the dream! I thought you were fake!"

The boy tilted his head, clearly not understanding what she said. "Excuse me?"

The blond smacked her small hands onto her mouth. "I'm so sorry! It's just that you look exactly like the person from my dream. Please forgive me for my rudeness!"

He blinked rapidly several times before muttering, "It's okay. But it's kind of funny how my appearance is exactly like the person from your dream." He ruffled his hair. "My name's Zeref Dragneel." Zeref held out his hand.

Mavis took his hand, smiling. "Mavis Vermilion."

Zeref scanned her uniform. "You go to Fiore High? I attend there too."

"Really? I never saw you around!"

"Probably because I'm always stuck in a corner of the library."

"You must be lonely. Shall I accompany you?"

"That would be nice."

Mavis grinned. She froze when she realized that she had forgotten something.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to make breakfast! I'll catch up to you later, Zeref!" Mavis pulled Zeref into a hug and ran off.

As for Zeref, he was very surprised by the sudden embrace. But he felt warmth inside him. Maybe for the first time in years.

"If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." He mumbled hopefully before turning to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_My name is Zeref Dragion. I am nineteen years old. I have a friend named Mavis Vermelon. She is obsessed to bring back her long-gone best friend, Zera._

Zeref layed his quilt down. He closed his ragged diary and placed it carefully inside his bag. The boy stood up, walked out of his room into the darkness.

Few doors away was Mavis' room. He knocked on the door twice before realizing that the door was slightly ajar. Suspicious, he barged into the room, sighing in relief after seeing a tall, blond girl sleeping soundly on her table.

Unsurprisingly, she was sleeping on a book of revival spells. Zeref frowned, before taking off his coat and wrapping it around the girl. Her room was colder than he thought it'd be. He picked up a piece of paper from the desk, which was scribbled messily with a bunch of letters and numbers.

The black-haired male silently drew out a quilt, and completed the unfinished calculations from the document. He tip-toed out of the room, making sure Mavis did not wake up, and slipped into the dark corridor.

Zeref stood on the balcony. Moonlight brightened the sky, specks of twinkling stars shining shyly. This was the best place for him to be stuck in thought without anyone interrupting him.

He thought about his dead family. His timid younger brother, Natsu. But unlike Mavis, he did not make any effort to bring them back. If someone has passed away, it's better to leave them to go on, his parents had told him. And he was going to do exactly that.

White steam escaped Zeref's mouth. He then thought about Mavis. Sure, she was crazy about reviving her friend, but he still loved her. Heck, he'd even give his own life to bring her friend back if that'd make her happy. Not that he'd actually do that.

But Zeref was deeply in love with the girl. He never said anything, or show any signs meaning that. The poor boy had a crush on her, and he never gained enough confidence to confess.

Someday, someday in the future, I would tell her, Zeref reminded himself.

* * *

Mavis woke up in the morning, with a sore back and neck. She stretched a bit before deciding to continue on with her researches. Zeref's coat slipped off her back, Mavis tilting her head wondering how the hell that ended up here. When she picked up the paper she was working on the previous night, all the calculations was seen finished.

The blond frowned. She definitely didn't finished the problems before dozing off to sleep, and she was sure she did not sleep-solve.

A sudden realization struck her. _Zeref_ had completed the paper for her. That's why his coat his here, Mavis thought. She blushed.

Clutching the coat in her hands, she dashed off to return the garment to her crush. Of course, she would say thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

The guild hall was loud.

No, not _just_ loud, the noise within the guild was unbearable. Even Mavis, who was apparently still a ghost after the war, had to slam her incorporeal hands onto her ears. As for the mortals, it was hell.

Firstly, Gajeel decided 'sing' his newly written 'song' - if that could be counted as singing. His screeching voice caused several mages to run for the door.

Natsu and Gray didn't seem to care. They slammed their foreheads with one another, creating a dark aura around them. Unluckily for the guild members, neither Erza nor Lucy was there to stop them. Natsu had insisted on tagging along - Lucy too, protesting that he was also their teammate, but Erza single-handedly won the argument, by punching the poor Celestial Wizard on the stomach, and kicking Natsu out of her way. The demon was very angry, and picked a fight on the Ice Devil Slayer, destroying a few chairs, but no more. Despite that, the sound of their magic powers colliding with one another was ear-piercing, nobody dared to go within the five-foot radius of the two determined mages.

Lastly, Jason the reporter came over. He asked countless questions, only receiving incomprehensible combinations of sounds. While trying to question the poor wizards, the hellish reporter yelled _over_ the noises, a few more people dashing for their dear life at the amplified volume of sound.

The former Black Wizard and former Emperor of Alvarez sat on a chair, he too, attempting to block out the sound, failing just like the others. A vein ticked on his forehead, Zeref grunting in annoyance.

He was reaching his limit. He swiped his left hand upwards, the tips of his finger flaring in black fire. In the background, Natsu and Gray was thrown upwards, crashing onto the ceiling, but not damaging anything. A thing layer of Black Magic surrounded the rivals, not allowing them to move at their own free will. The younger Dragneel glared at his older sibling. Zeref glanced over his shoulders, he swiped his right hand to his right, purple mist covered Gajeel's mouth, finally ending the terrible noises.

Natsu and Gray was released, but was left to survive the great fall from the ceiling to the ground. The Iron Dragon Slayer was unable to speak for a while, much to the mages' relief.

Mavis let go of her ears, which was now bright red from the slapping. She skipped over to Zeref, who smiled kindly at the petite blond girl.

She returned the smile, reminding him of something. "You promised me to give me a tour of Alverez today, didn't you?"

"Ah. I remember. I simply forgot because of the incident that occured... let's see... forty-three seconds ago." Mavis pouted.

"Stop goofing around, and let's go!" She grabbed his wrist.

"How _do_ we get there? It'll even take days by boat, and it's clearly impossible to get there by train."

"You have teleporting magic."

"Oh. Okay." Mavis mentally face-palmed.

"Whatever. Let's go!"

"Fine, fine." Mavis turned around to face Zeref, while they were inside the magic circle.

"It's a date, okay?" Zeref chuckled.

"In Alverez Empire."


End file.
